


Dissidence

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The feel of rope chaffed at Dean's wrists. He could see from his vantage point that Meg was rubbing herself against Sammy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Dissidence   
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Meg/Sam, Dean/Sam   
Rating: ADULT  
Warning: RAPE FIC!!!!!!!!! INCEST!!!!!!!!!! If you are incomfortable with either, don't read.   
AN: Estrella and pearl_o wanted, and I provided. Blame/congradulate them.   
Feedback: Will be cherished.   
X-posted: sn_slash, wincest  
  
  
  
  
  
The feel of rope chaffed at Dean’s wrists. He could see from his vantage point that Meg was rubbing herself against Sammy. Sammy was looking at her, trying to divert her so Dean could cut and fray his way free. Freedom that was slow in coming.   
  
His jeans were getting painfully tight, and Dean wasn’t sure he could deal with that on top of everything else.   
  
She was hissing, whispering to Sammy, and he was cringing and grinning as she unzipped his jeans. Damned crazy exhibitionist demon girl. She grasped Sammy harshly.   
  
Just a few more fibers now, he could feel it. Only, apparently his brother could finish before he could. Dean could see the disgust and relief painted across Sammy’s face. Any second now the roughness would give into air. Meg’s face was drenched with grim satisfaction. Got it.   
  
He sprung, knife pointed and sliding into her back. He rushed over and slashed at Sammy’s bindings with bloody dagger. Sammy was watching her body with bewilderment. Dean felt a stab of possessiveness cut into his heart. It might scar.   
  
He grabbed Sammy and they made their way back to the cheap motel. He was growing harder.   
  
When they got there, Sam went straight to the bathroom, dropping the duffel bag on the floor next to a bed and didn’t come out until he had scrubbed himself clean. Dean could smell the waxy soap on him, could hear the water winding down. He hadn’t tried to alleviate himself, having come to his decision.   
  
He pushed Sam against the wall by the beds and hissed “Mine” before attacking Sam with his mouth and slithering a hand down in Sam’s pants, cupping Sam and groping him.   
  
Sam pulled back but didn’t stop Dean’s other ministrations and looked at him with clear confusion and need in his eyes. Dean said “Mine” again and then Sam kissed him, understanding blanketing him, bucking into his hand.   
  
Soon, Sam was spilling himself and sighed these little breathy sighs and Dean came undone.   
  
They showered together, exploring their bodies and Dean took Sam for the first time, all encompassing heat and moans. Dean tries to erase Meg from Sam’s body. He doesn’t know if he’s successful.   
  
Dry and sitting in different spots in the room, Dean in a chair and Sam on a bed none too soon, since the door clicks open and in steps John.   
  
Dean feels as if his most precious desire has been granted. And then realizes, after the shadowy deaveas attack, as if his heart has been ripped from him, that they can’t hunt together, as a family. He would laugh at the internal irony, if only he was sure he wouldn’t retch. Sam looks like he feels, though.   
  
At least they have each other. They have another piece of themselves, whereas John just has dust and memories. Dust and memories is why they hunt.


End file.
